Mem's Return
by SW11615
Summary: Hyun returns two years after his apprentice denied him. He is still mad about what happened and he wants revenge. Mem returns too. But will it have disastrous consequences for her?
1. Dark Moments

**Dark Moments**

Ben ran through the forest hurrying to get where Janice had told him to go. Suddenly a column of black mist appeared right in front of him. He stopped fast as the mist started to cackle. Ben's breath caught in his throat. It had been nearly two years since he heard it but he still recognized it.

"Stay back Hyun!" he yelled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Hyun replied as he formed out of the mist. "If I recall correctly, you were the one to lose me my apprentice and the chance to retire."

Ben reached for a card and his activator. "Leave me alone and leave Mem alone! She suffered enough without you interfering!"

"Why should I? After all, I did save her when she was only five years old."

Hyun started to look more monstrous and he cackled cruelly. He lunged at Ben but didn't accomplish what he had hoped.

"Tai Chi Xin Heart!" Ben yelled as he swiped his card. Hyun fled backwards.

"Someday," Hyun said angrily. "You will pay along with that insufferable girl. And not with money."

"Don't forget," Ben said smugly. "You can't kill anyone. You have rules to follow."

Hyun glowered at him for a moment before disappearing. Ben sighed. That was too close of an encounter for him to be comfortable. Ben hurried on to get to his destination.

* * *

Mem sat up fast, eyes wide open. The dream had been no coincidence. She knew when dreams were just a figment of her imagination and when they were telling her something important. She reached into her card holder and pulled out a card. Hyun the hideous character let off a harsh dark glow.

"What are you up to?" she said softly.

**(Yep, it looks like I've started a sequel. I didn't think I would do it but here I am typing again. That's okay cause I like writing stories.)**


	2. Danger Lurks

**Danger Lurks**

Janice, Darren, and Ben sat together for a family dinner. It was a rare occasion to have all three together but they did enjoy it.

"So Ben," Darren said. "Did your training go alright?"

Ben nervously bit his lip. He wasn't sure how to tell them that due to his encounter with Hyun and getting just slightly lost on the way, he had been a little late.

"It went well," he said. "We worked a little bit on using a character that we may not have."

Janice set her fork down. "Do you want to talk about what happened on your way to training?"

Ben thought for a moment that she was talking about getting lost but her serious expression said otherwise.

"You know Mom, it still gets a little creepy when you know what happens even if no one tells you."

"You used my card so of course I was going to know," Janice replied. "What was Hyun up to or do you not entirely know?"

Ben thought back on what had happened. "He's still mad about what happened two years ago. I think he wants revenge."

Janice shook her head slightly. "That's typical of him. He is easy to anger. And he never forgets or forgives. Be careful. If he confronts you again, don't wait to use my card. He's breaking some of the rules that he is bound by."

Ben nodded.

* * *

Mem paced in the cave that she had turned into her home. She had retreated to Earth because she knew that Hyun couldn't come after her there. Life was rough for her because there were several things that she couldn't do anymore. The biggest thing out of the list she had mentally created was not going into her dark form. If she went back in, either she would die or Hyun would be able to control her again and neither were things that she wanted to happen.

Unexpectedly, she doubled over in pain. For a few minutes she couldn't control what she was doing and several screams escaped from her. Her eyes turned orange and a dark aura surrounded her. After a few minutes of torture, Mem collapsed on the cave floor.

"Darn this curse," she muttered. "Its side effects are getting worse all the time."

She fingered a dagger that appeared on her when she came to earth. It was a part of the curse, receiving a dagger that was hand crafted by Hyun. It would continuously haunt her and tempt her to take her own life. No matter what Mem did, she couldn't get rid of it. It was also the same with the hideous card, she couldn't get rid of it.

"He's not going to win," Mem grumbled. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

**(So I'm thinking of using the second ending from Meeting Hyun for this to follow. That's the one where Mem regains what Mishka caused her to lose.**

**I'm rolling my eyes at myself. A couple months ago I was mentioning how I would be able to have more time to take care of my stories because of summer break. Now here I am with school about to start and things are going to be busy and I never did finish my other two stories. I'll try as often as I can to update but I'm not making any promises to do it super often.)**


	3. Hyun and his Tricks

**Hyun and his Tricks**

Ben walked through the woods feeling down. The incident with Hyun a couple weeks ago still worried him and it brought back all the pain from watching Mem leave. Even if she needed the time, it was still hard. Suddenly a dark mist hit him, knocking him down. Ben knew all too well who it was. He reached for his activator and a card to find them gone.

"Looking for something?"Hyun said in a mocking tone and he held up Ben's cards and activator. "Didn't Mommy tell you never to lose these? Or is she too busy being a Tai Chi to have enough time to be your mom?"

Ben hated what Hyun said because it fed his long held fear that Janice would have to stop being with her family and completely devote all her time and energy to being a Tai Chi.

"Yes," Hyun said. "You want her so much to stay at home with you and your Dad all the time. You want her to give up the dual lives. And let me guess, you wish you could heal your Dad and give him back the ability to walk and run or at least stand. It's too bad that Mem's tricks hurt your dad that badly. Wouldn't you love to get her back for her treachery?"

Ben clasped his hands over his ears. "I won't listen!" he yelled. "You won't trick me."

"Ooh but think about it Ben," Hyun chided. "You listen and I can give the key to getting Mommy to spend more time with you and the power to heal Daddy completely. Wouldn't you like that?"

Ben silently agreed about how he did want that. He wanted the ability to do both but he didn't want to get mixed up with Hyun like Mem had. He remembered how it broke her.

"Come, take the power and the ability that you deserve," Hyun said.

Ben started to lower his hands from his ears and looked like he was going to give in.

_"No, no, no, no! Don't give in now Ben! Fight him with all your might!"_

The voice was distant but both recognized it and Ben had more resolve to not listen to Hyun. He covered his ears back up and tried again to get up and run.

* * *

Mem winced as her vision plagued her. She saw Ben being confronted. She didn't see who was confronting him but she knew who was doing it. As the vision continued, Mem could see Ben trying hard not to give in to Hyun.

"No, no, no, no!" Mem yelled. "Don't give in now Ben! Fight him with all your might!"

Mem was aware that the things that were happening in her vision were happening at that very moment. She saw Ben somehow get a renewal of energy and he stood up finally. But Hyun smacked him down again.

_'You'll not win this one, puny boy,' Hyun mocked._

Mem gritted her teeth. She knew what she could do to help, and to get Hyun in major trouble for his behavior. She whipped a card out of her pocket.

"Tai Chi of the heart and caring, come to me!" Mem yelled. "Tai Chi Xin!"

Janice appeared in her bright aura.

"Fancy seeing you again Mem," Janice said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ben's in trouble. Hyun has confronted him and took his cards and activator. Ben is defenseless."

Janice's eyes widened. "Hyun is so dead! I'll find them right away."

"There is more, Janice. Hyun is feeding a long held fear of Ben's. He's worried that suddenly you'll not be able to spend any time with him or Darren. Hyun is telling Ben that he can give him the ability to get you to spend more time with him and to cure Darren's paralysis that I caused him."

Janice grimaced. "That puts a twist on things. If Ben's in as much trouble as it sounds like, I got to hurry."

"I'm coming with you," Mem said. "I know exactly where they are and I can get you to them faster than what you could."

Janice didn't have much of a chance to say anything to Mem before they appeared back at Suhn behind a tree. It looked like Hyun had the upper hand in the confrontation. Mem perked her head up. Hyun was up to more tricks than what it seemed. She quietly activated Yi and went to take care of the issue.

**(****So, I know I wasn't the most clear on it but Darren is partially paralyzed as a result of Mem destroying the home back in Meeting Hyun. He's confined to a wheelchair.**

**Cyborg, if you're still out there somewhere, I'm surprised you haven't said anything yet.)**


	4. The Fight Begins

_**The Fight Begins**_

Mem ran quickly into the house she had not been at in a long time. She knew Hyun was pulling more stunts that would get him into major trouble. Her eyes met the mess created. Chairs were upturned, pictures knocked off the wall, and several things were just out of place.

"Jahara?" Mem's voice cracked slightly. "Luka? Phoebe? Junior? Audrey?"

There were no responses. Mem brought her index and middle finger up to her forehead. "Concentrate," she said. "You know where to find them."

Within moments, Mem could see the location of the family. Phoebe was running with Junior and Audrey in her arms. All three looked panicked or scared. Phoebe had a cut on her cheek that looked less than pleasant.

Mem growled lowly. The image changed to the location of Luka and Jahara. They were in the forbidden forest and they was getting close to the hole that led to Mem's old home. Jahara was under the influence of Hyun again and Luka was trying to get her to come back to her senses.

Mem growled again. "If they go in that pit again, they won't survive like they did last time. Tai Chi Yi Move!"

Mem whizzed to the location. She was in shadows but she had an aura that could be sensed by strong dragons and tigeroids, especially when having their senses enhanced by a card. Jahara turned her attention away from Luka so she could go towards Mem.

Luka looked towards the shadows, shocked to see another person there. He started to stand up but fell back to his knees. He could only watch what was happening.

Mem waited as Jahara came closer. She took some deep breaths and fingered a card. At last moment Mem jumped and the card glowed in her hand.

"Tai Chi Xin Heart!" she yelled.

Luka watched as the influence was pulled away from Jahara. As Hyun's control was broken, Mem winced in pain. in a couple moments Jahara was safe from the influence but that didn't save her from the guilt when she realized what had happened. Mem sighed.

"Luka," she said softly. "I think we both know that this is going to bother her for the longest time. Just continue to let her know that you love her and care about her. That's probably the best thing you can do for her. As to Pheobe and the children, I can't advise anything. Get out of this place. I'll speed you on your way. Tai Chi Yi Move!"

Mem sighed as she watched them disappear. She felt bad about the whole situation.

'Jahara should've been safe from him already,' she thought. 'All those protective forces should've kept her away from him.'

* * *

Janice glared at Hyun. Quarrels directly between any two card representatives was forbidden, but today, Janice was willing to make an exception.

"Laugh it up softie," Hyun said coldly. "You can't win."

"And neither can you Hyun," Janice replied. "We're opposites with the same amount of strength. Besides I'm not the one who is breaking several rules."

Hyun grimaced. Oh how he hated Janice. He would have loved to kill her but that feat would be impossible. He threw a barrage of dark power at her but it disappeared. Both seemed shocked at its disappearance. But then they saw who had done it. Mem stood off in the distance smiling like a maniac.

"Well, well, well," Hyun said, mockingly. "The cursed returned to Suhn. To what is the pleasure owed?"

"Perhaps your breaking of the rules is why I'm here. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see this and get you in trouble. Leave Ben and Janice out of this. I know why you're doing this."

"Alright smarty pants, if you're so smart why am I doing this?"

Mem twiddled with a lock of her hair. "Revenge. You would love to get back at me for what happened two years ago. Don't think I forgot everything. My time on earth hasn't clouded me the way you thought it would."

Hyun stepped towards Mem. " Wow, the idiot apprentice of mine still remembers what vengeance is. So how did it feel to get back at your brother for what he did?"

"Don't change the subject!" Mem snapped. "You have broken several rules. You do realize that doing so will get you into severe trouble?"

"It would be worth it if I saw you suffer."

Mem gritted her teeth. She hated this monster and she would love to destroy him completely but she knew that wouldn't be possible.

"You're a monster!" Mem yelled. "You try to destroy a young innocent family by doing some detrimental things to the mother. And you attack another family to get revenge. And you corrupted a little girl and taught her to be a monster."

Hyun snarled. He threw another barrage of dark power at Mem. She held her palm out and the darkness disappeared. Hyun continued to attack Mem but she simply deflected.

"Coward!" Hyun yelled. "Why don't you fight back? I know I didnt teach you to be a defensive little scum ball when it comes to fighting."

Mem smiled. This infuriated Hyun more and he threw everything out that he could think of at her. After having done that for nearly a minute Hyun stopped and looked at Mem. She was still in a defensive position. Hyun was infuriated and as a result his form changed. Mem's eyes went wide.

**(Yep! Cliffhanger. The final part of the battle should be in the next chapter. That's what I have planned but I'm not promising anything.)**


	5. Dead in a Victory

_**Death in a Victory**_

_Hyun was infuriated and as a result his form changed. Mem's eyes went wide_.

She looked down at the ground scowling.

'I can't beat him now!' she thought. 'He's too powerful in that state. Unless...'

Mem sighed in annoyance. It was moments like these that she really hated life. Hyun cackled. He could tell that he was in a better position now.

"Give up yet, you little slug?" Hyun chided in his coldest voice.

Mem looked up at him. She was smiling like a maniac again. Hyun was shocked by the smile and he stepped back a few inches.

"Give up?" Mem said. "Me? Never! You were the one who taught me to never back down when facing a pathetic opponent."

Hyun was livid by what he had just been called. His form grew uglier with his anger.

"You dare call me pathetic?" he yelled.

"Yes," Mem replied. "In fact you're so pathetic that you couldn't be a good guy even if you tried. Oh wait, you don't want to be the good guy. You just want to retire so that people will stop mocking you for being such a loser. Too bad it won't work like that."

Hyun had it. He lunged at Mem. She simply stepped to the side and he hit the tree that she had been leaning against. Wood and leaves went flying all over the place. He shook his head for a second then turned to face Mem again. She was sitting on the ground breathing deeply. She didn't open her eyes as he lunged again. As Hyun touched her, she disappeared and a symbol glowed in the air. Hwan the illusion symbol seemed to mock him for falling for two of the easiest tricks ever.

"Mem!" Hyun yelled. "Stop hiding like the coward that you are and come fight me!"

Mem dropped out of a tree. She was still grinning like a maniac. But this time it was a dark, cold grin. Her eyes were glowing and a dark aura surrounded her. Hyun looked at her in shock.

"You did it again?" he inquired. "Are you an idiot? You know what that will do to you now that you are cursed."

Mem grinned. She pulled two objects out from behind her. In one hand was the dagger that she couldn't get rid of and in the other was Hyun's card.

"I am perfectly aware that doing this will kill me," Mem replied. " But for this, I am perfectly fine with it."

She raised the danger and before Hyun could stop her, she pierced the card the center with it. Hyun crumbled to the ground. Ear wrenching screams escaped from his mouth and Mem winced. Never the less, she kept the dagger connected with the card.

If things couldn't seem to get worse, a new figure joined them at the scene. Luka watched in shock and confusion as Mem tortured Hyun and slowly destroyed herself. What confused him most is that he had been told that she committed suicide. Nothing made sense.

Hyun sensed that Luka was there a moment before Mem did and he got up and went to lunge at him to get some way to discourage her from further torture. Mem was no idiot. As soon as Hyun got up, she moved quickly on her feet and got in between the two.

"Stay back!" Mem yelled.

Hyun laughed. "Your pathetic personality gets more amusing by the second. Do you really think you'll win?"

Mem smirked at Hyun. "You'd be amazed at what this pathetic girl can do. And to set the record straight, I'm no longer a dumb adolescent. I'm a screwy adult."

Hyun was caught off guard by the comment. This had been what Mem was hoping for and she took the opportunity to use a new attack.

"Tai Chi Xin Heart!"

Hyun was blasted into a tree. Mem held him there for a long time. Of course it was wearing her out but she didn't care. All she cared about was weakening Hyun enough for her final attack. Although Mem knew that this battle was going to have severe consequences for her. But she was willing to take it.

Finally after holding Hyun down for several minutes, Mem took the knife and plunged it again into the card. As she did, Hyun started to fade into a dark nothingness. But at the same time, a dark aura surrounded Mem and started to do major harm to her.

Luka snapped out of his little state of shock. Sensing that something epic was about to happen, he moved quickly. His timing was perfect. The Hideous card exploded in Mem's hand. The explosion sent Mem flying super fast. She would have hit Luka had he not already moved. At this point in time, nothing remained of Hyun.

"Too close," she muttered.

She dropped the dagger. It had become sizzling hot and she couldn't take the heat. As the dagger hit the ground, it reappeared on her waist where it always rested.

"I thought you were dead!" Luka said in annoyance.

"Whoever told you I was dead was a big fat liar," Mem retorted. "And no getting mad at me now. I could've let you and Jahara die earlier."

"Thank you for doing that," Luka said sharply. "But why would you do that? I thought you hated us."

"You listen here!" Mem yelled. "You don't know everything about me! You don't know how I was raised or who raised me. You don't understand what happened two years ago! Until you have all that knowledge, why don't you keep your big trap door shut."

Mem stormed off a little ways and hit a tree super hard. It collapsed and she plopped down on the ground by it. She put her head between her knees. Luka came and sat by her.

"You're right," he said. "I don't know everything. Would it be wrong of me to ask you to enlighten me on some of it?"

Mem looked at the palms of her hands. New wrinkles appeared that weren't supposed to be there. She knew she didn't have a lot of time.

"I'd love to enlighten you but I'm unable." Mem's voice was hoarse.

Unexpectedly Ben came back into the image. He saw Mem and ran to her. She mentally freaked out when he gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you Mem," he said.

Mem hissed. "Ben get away from me. It's not safe anymore."

Ben looked offended but he let go of Mem.

"Is it ever safe when it comes to you Mem? As I remember you was very successful in destroying my home and nearly killing killing my dad and I."

"I'm serious Ben!" Mem snapped. "Any moment now I'll turn into a mindless monster then it's game over for me."

"Game over as in what?" Luka asked.

"Game over as in, I'm a dead dragonoid," Mem said.

As if to emphasize the fact, Mem's eyes glowed a harsher orange and the black aura around her intensified. Ben and Luka jumped away mere moments before Mem made a mindless swipe with her talons. Mem cringed then crumpled to the ground. The aura disappeared and she returned to normal except for one eye that continued to glow. She sighed.

"Luka if you want to get enlightened on what's gone on my entire life, someone is going to have to do it. It's a long story and I only have a few minutes."

Ben glared at her. "Why do you always act like there's no hope for you?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because this time it's the real deal," Janice said. "Mem is dying. She's dying because she was willing to go into her dark form just to save you and others."

Mem looked up at Janice then she looked away. She pulled out her dagger and fingered it, considering an actual suicide. Ben saw it though and he took the dagger out of her hand and threw it as far as he could.

"It's no good Ben," Mem said. "That dagger always returns. It's part of my curse."

Mem pulled the dagger off her waist again. She closed her eyes and slammed it into the ground.

"Cant you do something to counteract the fact that you're dying?" Ben asked. "You was able to counter some of his curse a couple years ago. Why can't you do it again?"

Mem glared at him. "Why don't you get lessons on curses that are specifically from a Tai Chi? There's nothing I can do! There's nothing that can be done by anyone!"

Mem went into her dark form and for a few scary minutes she was a mindless attack machine. She eventually knocked herself into a tree and fell down unconscious. Ben pulled a card out of his pocket and gently picked Mem up. Luka watched as Ben held her fragile form. Ben took a look at the card he held in his hand and was about to activate it. But it disappeared from his hand. He looked at him mom quickly.

"Mom," he said in annoyance. "This would counter Hyun's effect on her. Why take the card?"

"Her body is dependent on Hyun's influence now, whether or not she likes it!" Janice said in a slight biting tone. "It's been with her since she was a child. If you try taking it out, you'll kill her faster than what she already is dying. By going into her dark form to use the excess strength to virtually destroy Hyun, she destroyed the one who keeps her alive and that's what is killing influence that remains in her knows that she was the one who destroyed the main power source and so it's attacking her. That's why she's dying. If she had fought the influence out of her life sooner, it wouldn't be so extreme for her but she didn't. Say your goodbyes Ben. All it's going to take a few more small lapses or a major lapse and she's done for."

Ben held Mem close to him. He felt her move as she breathed. But then she started to twitch. Ben looked at her eyes and they opened slowly. She still had a single eye glowing but it was a very dim glow. Ben gave a slight smile and held her tightly. Mem sighed and curled into the hold as if to ask Ben to hold her tighter. Ben tightened his grip on her. Janice sighed and took Luka off to the side. Ben could tell she was going to talk with him about what was going on.

"Ben," Mem whispered, "I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"Shh," Ben said softly. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault that Hyun was so horrid."

"But I didn't come back until you were in trouble" Mem responded. "I should have come back before then. Sure it would have been risky but I waited too long. I was nervous to tell you..."

Mem jerked hard, startling Ben. Her eyes both glowed and a black aura surrounded her. Ben held her tighter and she went limp in his arms. Her eyes closed for a moment. She reopened her eyes and the black aura faded and glow in her eyes dimmed but both the glow and aura remained.

"I don't have a lot of time," Mem whispered hoarsely. "Ben, you mean the entire universe to me. I called your mom to let her know you were in trouble and brought her back to where you were. I came to your rescue because I..."

Mem jerked again and freed herself from Bens tight grip. She went completely into her dark form and Ben's eyes went wide. After a tense moment, Mem collapsed but she wasnt returning to normal.

"Ben," Mem said. "I love you."

Ben gently picked her up again and held her bridal style. He touched his nose to hers. He slowly pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

"I love you too Mem," Ben whispered into her ear. "Im sorry I didn't come after you."

Mem opened her eyes again but closed then quickly. She couldn't bear to keep her eyes open. Ben held her tightly and watched her slowly fade. Mem's breathing became heavy and labored. It was as if she couldn't breathe easily. She started shaking. Ben held her tight despite the shaking. Moments later it stopped. Mem opened her eyes again. She smiled slightly and allowed Ben to kiss her again.

After a short kiss, Mem's head rolled back and her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp. Ben gingerly closed her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you Mem," Ben whispered.

As he said that, Janice and Luka came out from where they had been talking. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Ben and Mem, mostly Mem. Ben looked at them then back at Mem.

"She's gone," Ben said.

He then closed her eyes. Her form shifted and she started to disappear into thin air.

**(Yep, Mem's dead.)**


End file.
